Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a standard bearing unit that can be used in different exhaust-gas turbocharger designs.
Description of the Related Art
The balancing of a core assembly which is formed by the bearing housing and by all of the parts mounted therein is work-intensive and expensive in particular owing to the adaptation of the devices of the balancing system to the large number of variants of the bearing housing ports and oil ports of an exhaust-gas turbocharger, and constitutes a time-consuming working step during the assembly process of the exhaust-gas turbocharger because every core assembly, after balancing, enters with the physically identical parts into the final assembly process of the exhaust-gas turbocharger.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a standard bearing unit which makes it possible for the rotor to be balanced with little outlay in order thereby to simplify the assembly process for an exhaust-gas turbocharger.